


Rock Paper Scissors

by Miss_Psychotic



Series: Lunchtime Drabble Fics [5]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Playful Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Prompt:<br/>Dom and Brian rock paper scissors to see who bottoms<br/>Brian loses and playfully whines about it<br/>but loves it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Paper Scissors

 

“But you got to last night!” Brian pouted petulantly, making puppy dog eyes at Dom.

 

The larger man chuckled and pulled Brian in closer to kiss him softly, hands trailing down his back to his hips and then lower to his ass.

 

“You gonna fight me for it?” He teased.

 

“I’m a lover not a fighter.” Brian replied indignantly, tilting his nose up.

 

Dom grinned and pressed soft kisses to Brian’s neck.

 

“Shall we settle this like real men?” He asked, nipping at the blonde’s sensitive flesh.

 

“A duel of men.” Brian agreed

 

They parted reluctantly, just enough space between them that they could see their hands.

 

“Rock. Paper Scissors.” They spoke together, Brian went with Rock, Dom with Paper.

 

“Dammit!” Brian pouted further. “Two out of three?”

 

Dom chuckled.

 

“You lost, fair and square.”

 

“Doooom.” Brian pouted putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

 

“You got to top last night, I wanna fuck you tonight.”

 

Dom grinned and moved closer, backing Brian up against the end of the bed, forcing him to sit down.

 

“You can fuck me tomorrow night, I promise.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Dom nodded and gently pushed Brian back onto the bed, dropping to his knees between Brian’s parted thighs, working his pants and underwear off roughly.

 

Brian let out a small noise as Dom kissed his way up the blonde’s thigh, rubbing his day old stubble against the soft sensitive skin.

 

“Dom.” Brian’s moan was barely a breath.

 

Dom smirked and moved higher, tongue reaching out, teasingly tracing over Brian’s heavy balls, licking up and sucking onto them gently.

 

Brian gasped, hands coming down to clutch at the larger man’s bald head.

 

“Dom, please.”

 

“Patience. Your ass is mine tonight, I intend to take my time with it.”

 

Brian let out a frustrated groan but relaxed and focused on breathing and how damn good Dom’s mouth felt on him.

 

Dom continued his exploration, licking up to the base of Brian’s hard cock, sucking on the thick vein along the underside and then flicking the tip of his tongue against the head, pointing his muscle to delve into the slit, tasting precome.

 

“I hate you.” Brian panted, thighs shaking, and stomach clenching, the desire to come rising with each expert pass of Dom’s talented tongue.

 

“I’m not even close to being done with you.” The older man grinned, moving his mouth lower, hands coming up the back of Brian’s thighs, pushing them up and apart, exposing more of Brian to him.

 

“Oh god.” Brian whimpered as Dom kissed the back of his thighs, biting playfully, leaving small blotchy red marks that would fade quickly.

 

“Hate you.” Brian repeated.

 

Dom chuckled, a sound that vibrated against Brian’s skin.

 

He used his thumbs to part Brian’s cheeks, blowing cool air over the hole.

 

“Fuck.” Brian squirmed, feeling exposed in all the best ways.

 

Dom loved having Brian like this. Loved working him up, slowly, so slowly, until he came so perfectly, crying out Dom’s name.

 

The first touch of Dom’s tongue to the soft ring of muscle made Brian gasp, one hand clutching at Dom’s head the other fisting in the sheets next to his hip.

 

“Dom!”

 

Dom hummed lowly in reply, sending the vibration along his tongue and against Brian’s hole.

 

He alternated between long broad swipes up and down, easing the way with saliva, getting him wet, and pointing his tongue, making it firm and pressing the tip against the muscle, undulating against the resistance to work it’s way inside.

 

“Dom.” Brian panted again, hips twitching up against him.

 

Dom pulled back, kissing at Brian’s inner thighs again.

 

“Yes?” He teased.

 

“Hurry up and fuck me.”

 

“Oh so now you want me to fuck you? What happened to the pouting?” The older man grinned playfully.

 

“Hurry up and fuck me or tomorrow night I’m going to finger you so good you’ll come three times before I get inside of you.”

 

“Is that supposed to be a threat or incentive?” Dom smirked back.

 

“Doooooom!” Brian whined pathetically.

 

“Alright.” The larger man agreed and stood up, removing the rest of his clothing and grabbing the lube from the side table drawer.

 

“How do you want me?” Brian asked, wriggling up the bed to rest his head on the pillows.

 

“On your front.” Dom grinned, and Brian was certain he would enjoy whatever Dom was planning.

 

Brian rolled onto his front and let out a surprised squawk when Dom grabbed him by the hips and pulled him up, his face pressed against the sheets, ass high in the air.

 

“I’m not a ragdoll thank you very much.” Brian huffed.

 

“You are tonight.” Dom grinned and placated him with a kiss to one of his upturned cheeks.

  
  


“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“I am.” Dom agreed, parting Brian’s cheeks again and delving down with his tongue, working broad strokes up and down like before.

 

Brian was going to reply to that with something sweet but it was cut off with a dirty moan.

 

Dom smirked to himself, always proud of the noises and reactions he could pull from Brian.

 

Pointing his tongue again Dom pressed harder, working the tip inside, teasing and loosening the muscle as best he could. Brian was relaxing into him so it wasn’t too difficult.

 

Pulling back Dom grabbed the lube, playfully drizzling some over Brian’s ass, watching him flinch from the cold.

 

“Dick.”

 

Dom just chuckled and rubbed the lube into his perfect white skin. Dom loved Brian’s ass when it was slick and shiny.

 

He parted Brian with one hand and added more lube over his hole, using his thumb to push it against the rim and inside.

 

“Fuck.” Brian panted, hips squirming against the sensation.

 

“Hold still for me.”

 

Brian groaned but nodded into the sheets, parting his thighs a little more for better balance and locking his legs.

 

Dom grinned and pushed two fingers inside of Brian, lowing the filthy low moan that escaped his mouth.

 

“Oh fuck. Dom.” Brian moaned, lips parted, panting harshly against the sheets beneath his cheek.

 

“Shhh, we’re getting there.” He promised, working the two fingers in and out, scissoring them and curling them against his prostate.

 

“Fuck.” Brian’s hips jumped of their own decision.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m about to die of blue balls, hurry up and fuck me.”  

 

“You always say the nicest things.” Dom teased, giving Brian’s ass a firm smack as he added a third finger.

 

Brian let out a loud shameless moan. Dom was thankful they had the house to themselves.

 

“You good?” He asked again.

 

“Yeah.” Brian nodded. “Yeah, just c’mon. Please?”

 

Dom leant to the side, catching Brian’s eye and nodded.

 

He lathered up his cock, and moved to kiss Brian first before getting into position behind Brian.

 

The first push was always amazing. Brian was so tight and warm and Dom clutched at his hips, breathing slow and deep, savouring the sensation.

 

Brian let out a keening noise that Dom echoed in a low moan.

 

“Please?” Brian begged softly. “Dom. Need you to move. Please.”

 

Dom nodded, biting his bottom lip as he pulled out and pushed back in.

 

Brian whimpered, parting his thighs further, tilting his pelvis and getting up on his elbows.

 

“Harder! C’mon.” Brian demanded, using his elbows as leverage to push back against Dom.

 

The larger man smirked and grabbed Brian’s hips tighter, pulling Brian into his thrusts.

 

The blonde let out a shameless moan, head dropping forward as he rocked back in time with Dom’s thrusts, meeting him in the middle with a satisfying push against his prostate.

 

“Yes. Fuck. Dom!”

 

“You’re such a slut.” Dom teased, but his tone was fond, the slur, affectionate.

 

Brian grinned, pushing back harder.

 

“Only for you.” He promised.

 

“Just me?” Dom asked, pretending to be shocked.

 

“Just your cock. Love your cock.” Brian moaned as Dom thrust particularly hard.

 

Dom grunted his reply, focusing more on the angle of his thrusts, trying to find Brian’s prostate again, wanting to make this as good as he could for his partner.

 

“Oh fuck!” Brian stilled when Dom found it, whole body going tense.

 

“You good?”

 

“Fuck. I’m gonna come so quick.” Brian panted, putting a hand under himself, grabbing a hold of his cock and trying to grip the base tight enough to stop himself.

 

“Don’t fight it, come for me.” Dom purred, voice low.

 

“That’s cheating.” Brian declared. “You know what that voice does to me.”

 

“I do.” Dom agreed, and picked up the pace.

 

“I know how much you love it when I tell you all the filthy things I’m going to do to you. Like when I come up behind you in the bathroom and shove my hand down the front of your shorts, jerking you off slow and rough while telling you about all the ways I’m going to suck your cock, how you’re going to feel my throat close around you-”

 

“Shut up!” Brian whined, gripping his cock tighter. “You’re the worst.”

 

Dom chuckled.

 

Brian panted heavily through his open mouth as his hand loosened it’s grip, moving steadily up and down his length in time with Dom’s perfectly aimed thrusts.

 

“Fuck. Dom.” He gasped, arching his hips more.

 

“That’s it.” Dom replied, his own voice breathy, hips never once faltering in their rhythm.

 

“Dom. Dom. Dom. So close.” Brian gasped, eyes closing as he lost himself in the sensation.

 

“Fuck yeah baby, come.” Dom agreed, he could feel his own orgasm fast approaching.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Brian made a high pitched mewling noise as he came, body shuddering through the waves of pleasure.

 

Dom grunted as Brian’s body clenched around him. He became impossibly tight and Dom could do nothing but push in deep and gasp as the rippling muscles milked him of his orgasm.

 

“Fuck. Brian!”

 

The blonde made a lazy purring noise, a happy rumble in his chest.

 

Dom leant forward, Brian’s legs slowly dropping down so they were flat against the bed with Dom resting on top of Brian.

 

“This is why I love winning at our duels.” Dom panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

“This is why I try and lose our duels.” Brian grinned back cheekily.

 

“You little shit.” Dom accused.

 

“Mmmm but you love me.” Brian sing songed with a wide grin on his blissed out face.

 

Dom kissed his shoulder tenderly.

 

“I do. I love you.” Dom promised.

 

“Good. Because tomorrow night your ass is mine.” Brian grinned and wriggled a little, getting more comfortable before promptly letting the pleasured haze drag him off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget you can find me on Tumblr at misspsychoticfics.tumblr.com for all the latest updates, polls, discussions and Q&A sessions.


End file.
